Keripik Singkong
by Uki The Great
Summary: Sore-sore emang enaknya nyemil. Bosan dengan cemilan yang biasa disuguhkan Sebastian, Ciel tertantang untuk menjajal cemilan populer sepanjang masa dari Hindia Belanda, Keripik Singkong. humor garing binti abal. typhos yang menggoda iman ditambah dengan OOC. Terinspirasi dari lagu Harapan Jaya yang berjudul sama.


**Disclaimer:** Yana Toboso dan sekutunya... penjelasan tentang singkong ngutip dari wiki, sahabat kita semua...

**Warning:** OOC, gaje, Aneh bin Abal, garing

**Rate:** T

"A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction Inspirated by Harapan Jaya's song, 'Keripik Singkong'."

**Keripik Singkong**

by

Poppyholic Uki

…

"Kriukk… Kriukk…."

"Kraakk… Nyam… Nyam…"

"Kriuk... Kriukk... Hohohoho..."

"Nyam... Nyamm... Kruukk... Kretek..."

"Hohohoho..."

"Muhahahahaha..."

"Mmmhhh..."

"Lazis! Kata Oscar."

…

Siang menjelang sore saat Ciel si bocah petualang –eh Ciel Phantomhive berkutat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Di mana? Di ruang kerjanya tentu saja. Setumpuk pekerjaan sebagai pemilik dan eksekutif perusahaan Fun Tom dan laporan-laporan yang diminta oleh Yang Mulia Baginda Ratu Victoria, yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan di 'belakang'. Sebenarnya sudah lewat jam makan siang,dan juga ia telah makan siang, tapi Ciel merasa lapar. Waktu untuk teh sore juga masih lama. Ciel mengetuk-ketukan bolpoinnya di meja, terkadang diketuknya botol tinta dengan bolpoin itu, lalu dengan tangan kirinya Ciel mengetuk tempat alat tulis dengan pensil. Ciel jadi mirip dengan drummer cilik, oh Ciel ganti saja julukanmu jadi 'Drummer Hitam'.

Ciel tidak tahan lagi, perutnya sudah bermain orkestra minta diisi oleh sesuatu. Ciel membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, berharap angin akan mengenyangkan perutnya yang penuh tuntutan itu, bodoh. Ciel mengacak rambutnya, ia benar-benar gatal ingin menggigit sesuatu. Sempat terpikir untuk menggigiti kukunya, tapi Ciel sadar bahwa itu kelakuan jorok. Tidak ada jalan lain, Ciel membunyikan bel untuk memanggil butler kepercayaannya.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?" tanya butler yang penuh dedikasi itu.

"Sebastian, aku lapar. Bawakan teh dan kue!" perintahnya.

"Eh? Belum waktunya minum teh sore, bukan?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku mau _ngemil_ jam 12 malam pun, suka-suka aku kan?"

"Iya sih..."

"Jadi bawakan aku teh dan kue! _Ga pake _lama!" perintahnya, final.

"Yes, My Lord."

Namanya juga butler sampai akar-akarnya, Sebastian dengan cepat telah kembali lagi dengan satu set hidangan teh sore. Teh _Orange Pekoe_ ditemani dengan _macaron_, _chesee cake _ala Sebastian Michaelis, dan pai blueberry. Sebastian dengan cekatan menghidangkan satu per satu di atas meja.

"Silahkan, Tuan Muda."

"..." Bukannya menikmati suguhan tersebut, Ciel hanya melihatnya. Mengangkat garpu atau cangkir teh pun tidak.

"Tuan Muda?"

"... Sebastian, aku bosan."

"Ya?"

'Dasar bocah banyak tingkah! Kau kira gampang membuatnya dalam waktu singkat di luar jadwal, hah? Kusumpahi kau kuntet seumur hidupmu!' teriak Sebastian dalam hati.

"Aku bosan makan yang seperti ini. Kau tidak bisa membuat yang lain, seperti kue apem atau semar mendem misalnya?"

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Tapi-"

"Ah! Dasar _katrok_!"

"..."

'BOCAAAAH SIALAAAN! SELERA _LOE_ TUH YANG _NDESO!_' lagi, Sebastian berteriak dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Oh Tuhan, Ciel _kesambet_ setan apa?

"Ya sudah lah. Singkirkan semua ini! Bersiap pergi ke kota! Aku mau cari cemilan!" perintah Ciel.

"Yes, My Lord."

…

Ciel dengan jas panjang serta topi berjalan ke pintu depan. Di belakang, Sebastian mengikutinya. Yah... Di mana ada Ciel di situ ada Sebastian, persis seperti sepatu dan permen karet. Ng? Perumpamaan yang salah sepertinya.

"Kriukk… Kriukk…."

"Kraakk… Nyam… Nyam…"

"Kriuk... Kriukk... Hohohoho..."

"Nyam... Nyamm... Kruukk... Kretek..."

Saat ingin membuka pintu, Ciel melihat para pelayannya sedang berkerumun. Sepertinya mereka sedang makan sesuatu. Nikmat sekali tampaknya. Ciel dapat melihat Bard, Finnian, Snake dan Maylene yang _merem melek_ karena keenakan. Si pelayan paling senior, Tanaka pun terlihat seperti sedang terbang di awang-awang.

Melihat itu, tanpa sadar air liur Ciel menetes. Perutnya yang kembali berunjuk rasa dan jiwa _kepo_nya yang kumat membuat Ciel mendekat untuk mencari tahu. Bukannya tadi mau mencari cemilan?

"Kriuukk... Kriuukk... Kriiiuuukkk..."

"Krruuukkk... Emmmhhhh..."

"Sssss... Hhaahhhh... Ssss..."

"Krrukkk... Kruuukk... Ssss... Ahhhh..."

"Ehem!" Ciel berdehem untuk menarik perhatian pelayannya.

"Kriuukk... Kriuukk... Kriiiuuukkk..."

"Krruuukkk... Emmmhhhh..."

"Sssss... Hhaahhhh... Ssss..."

"Krrukkk... Kruuukk... Ssss... Ahhhh..."

Ciel diabaikan.

"EHEM!"

"Oh Tuan Muda!" sambut Finnian.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Ciel.

"Ini, kami sedang makan ini. Tadi diantar oleh pengirim paket kemari, kata Wilde" jawab Snake.

"Sebastian, makanan apa ini!" Ciel memeriksa paket tersebut. Di dalam kotak terdapat lebih dari tiga lusin makanan yang serupa.

"Tuan Muda, tampaknya makanan-makanan inilah yang disebut oleh masyarakat Hindia Belanda dengan nama 'keripik singkong'!"

"Keripik singkong? Apa itu?" tanya Ciel pada butlernya.

"Penganan ringan yang terbuat dari ketela pohon atau singkong. Singkong atau nama latinnya Manihot Utilissima adalah perdu tahunan tropika dan subtropika dari suku Euphorbiaceae. Umbinya dikenal luas sebagai makanan pokok penghasil karbohidrat dan daunnya sebagai sayuran. Tingginya bisa mencapai 7 meter tinggi, dengan cabang agak jarang. Akar tunggang dengan sejumlah akar cabang yang kemudian membesar menjadi umbi akar yang dapat dimakan. Ukuran umbi rata-rata bergaris tengah 2-3 cm dan panjang 50-80 cm, tergantung dari klon/kultivar. Bagian dalam umbinya berwarna putih atau kekuning-kuningan. Umbi singkong tidak tahan simpan meskipun ditempatkan di lemari pendingin. Gejala kerusakan ditandai dengan keluarnya warna biru gelap akibat terbentuknya asam sianida yang bersifat meracun bagi manusia. Umbi ketela pohon merupakan sumber energi yang kaya karbohidrat namun sangat miskin protein. Sumber protein yang bagus justru terdapat pada daun singkong karena mengandung asam amino metionina. Manihot Esculenta pertama kali dikenal di Amerika Selatan kemudian dikembangkan pada masa prasejarah di Brasil dan Paraguay. Bentuk-bentuk modern dari spesies yang telah dibudidayakan dapat ditemukan bertumbuh liar di Brasil selatan. Meskipun spesies Manihot yang liar ada banyak, semua kultivar M. Esculenta dapat dibudidayakan. Singkong ditanam secara komersial di wilayah Hindia Belanda pada sekitar tahun 1810, setelah sebelumnya diperkenalkan orang Portugis pada abad ke-16 ke Nusantara dari Brasil-"

"Cukup penjelasannya, Sebastian! Kalian, berikan aku sebungkus!" perintah Ciel yang tidak sabaran pada para pelayannya yang telah menikmati penganan ringan tersebut.

"Si-si-silahkan, Tuan Muda. Ini keripik singkong rasa asin biasa." Maylene menyerahkan sebungkus pada Ciel.

"Yang sedang kau makan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ke-keripik sanjay."

"Aku tidak mau yang warna putih! Aku mau yang warna merah!"

"Kalau begitu coba yang ini, Tuan Muda." Bard memberinya sebungkus keripik Paicih level 10. Ciel dan Sebastian pun mencobanya.

"Kriuukkk..." Ciel menggigit keripik pertamanya.

"Mmm..." Sebastian meresapi rasa keripik yang baru pertama kali dicobanya.

"EEENNNYYAAAKKKKK!" "MAKNYUSSS!" teriak Ciel dan Sebastian bersamaan. Lantas dua-duanya ikutan duduk di lantai seperti para pelayan yang lain. Mereka tidak jadi mencari cemilan di kota.

"Kriuukk... Kriuukk... Kriiiuuukkk..."

"Krruuukkk... Emmmhhhh..."

"Sssss... Hhaahhhh... Ssss..."

"Coba yang ini, level 15 katanya!" Finnian mengangkat dua bungkus keripik yang langsung diserbu oleh yang lain.

"Kriukk… Kriukk…."

"Kraakk… Nyam… Nyam…"

"Kriuk... Kriukk... Hohohoho..."

"Nyam... Nyamm... Kruukk... Kretek..."

"Hohohoho..."

"Muhahahahaha..."

"Mmmhhh..."

"Kriuukk... Kriuukk... Kriiiuuukkk..."

"Krruuukkk... Emmmhhhh..."

"Sssss... Hhaahhhh... Ssss..." Ciel kepedasan, tapi terus melanjutkan makanannya.

"Ahhh... Kriiiuuukkk... Kriuuukkk... Krriuuukkk..." Sebastian makan seperti kesurupan. Sungguh cita rasa seperti ini tak pernah ia jumpai seumur hidupnya.

"Oh, yang ini mereknya Dekruhun, kata Oscar." Lagi-lagi mereka menyerbu keripik tersebut. Dan mereka terus menghajar keripik-keripik itu sampai tandas.

"Krriuuukkk..."

"Ssssss... Ahhhhh... Sssss..."

"Uenak'e aduh biyuuungg..."

"Mmmm... Ahhhh... Kriuuukk... Kreekkk..."

"Nyamm... Kriuukkk... Kriuukkk... Krukk."

"Hohohohoho... Ahhh... Ssss..."

"Kriukk… Kriukk…."

"Kraakk… Nyam… Nyam…"

"Kriuk... Kriukk... Hohohoho..."

"Nyam... Nyamm... Kruukk... Kretek..."

"Hohohoho..."

"Muhahahahaha..."

"Kriukk… Kriukk…."

"Kraakk… Nyam… Nyam…"

"Kriuk... Kriukk... Hohohoho..."

"Nyam... Nyamm... Kruukk... Kretek..."

"Mmmhhh..."

"Kriuukk... Kriuukk... Kriiiuuukkk..."

"Krruuukkk... Emmmhhhh..."

"Kriuukk... Kriuukk... Kriiiuuukkk..."

"Krruuukkk... Emmmhhhh..."

…

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"Mayleneee! Cepaatt!" teriak Bard sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi,

"Jangan ganggu! Kutembak kalian nanti!" teriak Maylene dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Uuhh..."

"Adduuuhhh..." Berturut-turut Bard, Finnian, Tanaka dan Snake antri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Semuanya memegangi perut mereka yang terasa mules untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Mayleneee! Aku sudah tidak tahan ini!"

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"PAKE BATU AJAA!"

Sementara itu, Ciel keluar dari kamarnya. Pakaiannya rapi, meski ia telah lima kali buang hajat.

"Sudah, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian, yang juga merasakan diare untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya yang panjang.

"Kita berangkat, Sebastian! Yang mulia ratu telah menunggu-" Kembali Ciel merasa mules.

"Yes, My-" Sebastian juga.

Kedua segera berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat dan terlibat aksi sikut-menyikut serta dorong-mendorong. Ciel yang kalah tenaga terdorong jauh dan Sebastianlah yang masuk kamar mandi duluan.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"SEBASTIAANN! BUKKAAA!"

"SAYA DULUAN TUAN MUDAA!"

"AKU MULES INI! SUDAH DI UJUNG!"

"SAYA JUGAAA! KEPALANG TANGGUNG INII! "

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"BUKA PINTUNYA SEBASTIAN! INI PERINTAH!"

"MAAF TUAN MUDA! TAPI INI PANGGILAN ALAM YANG TIDAK BISA DIABAIKAN!"

"BUKAAAA!"

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"SABAARRR!"

_Moral of the story_? Segala sesuatu janganlah berlebihan.

**Selesai**

…

Kembali lagi dengan fic garing ini... ide melintas pas denger lagu Harapan Jaya yang judulnya "Keripik Singkong" ada yang tahu? Ahh.. jadi kepengen keripik deh. **RnR!**


End file.
